Old Friend New Case
by sunny24fan
Summary: When a man with powers is being controled by an alien Phil Coulson must recrute an old friend to help his team.


Marvels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

Chapter one

It was all over the television. The man had been called a hero and a monster by the people who had been asked by the media news reporter on the screen. Phil Coulson shook his head as he watched. One thing was clear to him, this man needed to be contained.

When Phil saw the man's eyes were completely black, agent Coulson knew what he had to do. After getting into Lola, his red 1962 Corvette Convertible, Phil drive to the newest nightclub in New York called the "Black Widow".

Walking into the nightclub Phil noticed the person he had come to see was on stage singing a song Phil had on his iPod. Phil waited backstage once the set was over hoping the singer would pass his way. He heard a woman's voice behind him.

"Well if it isn't Phil Coulson," the voice said.

Phil turned around and smiled.

The woman who owned the voice stood next to him. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Phil told the woman giving her a smirk in his smile.

"I can see that," the woman gave Phil a hug. The she looked at him with a serious expression on her face. "So what brings you to the 'Black Widow'?" she asked.

"You actually," Phil told her.

"I'm flattered," the woman said. "I didn't peg you for a club going kind of guy."

Phil looked around. "Is there somewhere we can talk," Phil asked. "in private." He added.

The woman nodded. "My dressing room," she said.

"You have your own dressing room here?" Phil asked, surprised.

"Well I'm half owner of the club and the main performer so yeah I have my own dressing room," the woman said. "This way," she told Phil and started to walk.

Phil followed her. He noticed her waist length red hair was in a French braid down her back.

The woman came to a door and opened it. She walked in and turned on the lights.

Phil walked in behind her. He looked around the dressing room and saw that the place had a pink couch, Pink chairs and that the lights around the mirror were pink as well. He looked down and saw the carpet was pink as well. He laughed. "Of course your dressing room is pink," he remarked to the woman.

"You know I love the color pink," the woman said. She smiled.

Phil nodded. "Stacie, I need your help," Phil finally said the woman's name.

Stacie looked at Phil. "Oh," she said simply.

"You didn't see the news?" Phil asked her.

Stacie shook her head. "No why?"

"There was a man on the news using his powers to terrify people," Phil said. He paused for dramatic effect. "His eyes were clearly shown and they were completely black." Phil knew Stacie would know where he was going when he said that.

"You're thinking Boceba is controlling this man?" Stacie said frowning.

Phil nodded. "I do," he told her.

Stacie looked at Phil. "I felt your death you know?" she said.

Phil looked at Stacie. "You were able to feel my death?" he was surprised to hear this.

"Yes," Stacie said. "I was in bed when I felt your death. Sunny said I actually passed out and she thought I was dead."

Phil was even more surprised at that since he knew Stacie was an immortal goddess from the planet Caridan. "I'm sorry you had to feel my death," he said.

Stacie smiled. "I'm just glad I also got to feel you coming back to life again. I've never got to feel that before. I would have killed Loki myself for what he did to you."

Phil laughed. "I have no doubt," he said. He remembered why he was there. "So Boceba," he said. "If this is him controlling this man then I need you to help me and my team. You know what we're up against with him better than anyone."

Stacie nodded. "True," she said.

"Will you help me?" Phil asked. "Will you join my team?"

Stacie looked at Phil. The old feelings that she had for him that she had never told him about came back to the surface. Stacie wanted so much to say yes. She wanted to kiss Phil too as well. Stacie had first told Nick Fury she wanted nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. when he had asked, but this was Phil Coulson asking the man she had loved for 15 years. Could she turn him down? (To be continued )


End file.
